


Sleeping Arrangements

by squeaklings



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Gen, cuteness, dragons are cats, movieverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeaklings/pseuds/squeaklings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living with dragons has some downsides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically written on a whim at a suggestion from a friend and half-inspired by my cat. Okay, more than half-inspired.

Have you ever shared a bed with a cat? Had that annoying moment when you pulled back the covers only to find her sleeping under them, smack in the middle of the bed? Or when you find him sleeping above them, right where you do, and felt too guilty to move him that you tried to finagle a way under the covers without forcing the cat to move?

It never really works out so great, does it?

Now imagine that your cat is three times your size and quadruple your weight.

And oh, yeah, he’s got wings and breathes fire, too.

“Toothless, we’ve been over this. You can’t—No, wait, you gotta—Toothless!”

Hiccup pointed at the dragon currently sitting on his bed, and then at the ground as the dragon looked on in mock bewilderment. The young Viking sighed and shook his head before reaching down to tug at the fur blankets.

“Off.”

Toothless laid down.

“C’mon Toothless, you gotta let me under them first! We’ve been over this, bud.”

Toothless spread out, his tail casually, lazily wagging back and forth.

“Oh my gods, I swear, if you don’t—“

Toothless rolled over, dragging half the furs with him.

Hiccup stared, doing his best to breathe deep and calming breaths, and then he shrugged. “Fine.” Before the dragon could do anything else he jumped onto the bed and snatched the furs back, wrapping them tightly around his shoulders as he snuggled into a ball on what little bed the Night Fury left to him.

Toothless stared for a long moment, then curled up against the boy, his wings draped over the Viking and his tail wrapped protectively around them both, willing to concede his defeat.

Tomorrow, he’d go for the pillows instead.


End file.
